Fire and Ice
by deliciously forbidden
Summary: I started to bleed, I started to cry a desperate need for help that never came my way and left me there bleeding, and left me there drowing in my pureblood, blood of unhappiness, the color of the black baccara .DracoXroN hope you like it, COMPLETE!
1. The Ice weakends

**Fire & Ice**

**Chapter 1: The Ice weakends**

**I thought I was special**

**I thought I was strong**

**But reality came at me**

**And it hurts to say**

**That I'm not special**

**That I'm not strong**

**That I'm weak**

**I started to bleed**

**I started to cry**

**A desperate need for help**

**That never came my way**

**And left me there, bleeding,**

**And left me there, drowning**

**In my pureblood**

**Blood of unhappiness**

**The color of the black baccara.**

* * *

** AN: **okay guys, now i've got a beta (woohoo) named allieweasley (so don't try to pick her from me lol) and so i posted this chapter changed a bit by her, hope you like the new version of the "That I'm not special, That I'm not strong, That I'm weak" it's from her. i'll post soon enough the other chapters from my beta, and when i'm finish, you will finally have chapter 8 lol. thanks again and please read and review. 


	2. The fire burning

**Chapter 2: The fire burning**

**What is happening to me?**

**My skin is burning**

**My head is spinning**

**I feel so bad**

**I would like to end it**

**Help me, please**

**This is not normal**

**Why am I like this?**

**Just by looking at him**

**Am I supposed to feel this?**

**Pain, sorrow,**

**Help me somebody,**

**It's killing me from the inside**

**Tearing me in a million pieces**

**I want to feel the peace I used to have,**

**But now is too late**

**I'm attracted to the bottom**

**Drowning and burning at the same time.**

**I'm consuming myself**

**In this fire that nothing can kill.**

**I can't breath anymore**

**So please, have mercy,**

**And finish me.**


	3. Lost

**Chapter 3: Lost**

**It was on a rainy day**

**With an awful mood**

**I happened to walk**

**He happened to talk**

**No more no less with her**

**How I loathe her**

**Can't She leave him alone?**

**Last night I was haunted**

**By dreams where he was lost**

**Where he was hurt**

**Where he was dead**

**I woke up**

**Choking on my blood**

**I had bitten my lips, restraining myself**

**I shouldn't yell for him**

**I especially couldn't**

**Or else this would be the end of me**

**But on that rainy day**

**When I came by in a corridor**

**It slapped me back in the face**

**Reality came back**

**I thought I had managed to push away those thoughts**

**Those feelings aren't right**

**They aren't suppose to exist**

**Not in me**

**But seeing him there,**

**Facing her**

**Talking joyfully, smiling**

**I hated it**

**I hated being me**

**I would have done anything to be next to him**

**To feel what it's like to receive this smile,**

**This tender look,**

**This happy laugh.**

**That's when I knew I was lost.**

**It was the end of me**

**I had came upon something beyond my reach.**

**Something far too high for me.**

**Something scary,**

**Something crazy.**

**I had fallen for him.**


	4. Imagination

**Chapter 4: Imagination**

**What is happening to me?**

**I see him watching me**

**From his table**

**Sitting so far**

**Yet**

**It feels like he's right next to me**

**His eyes are like daggers,**

**Tearing me up**

**And reading in me.**

**I feel uneasy, uncomfortable**

**But at the same time I wish I could touch him,**

**Feel him.**

**I'm craving for more than a look,**

**More than a word,**

**I'm afraid I'm going to loose this battle once again,**

**Because nothing anymore can restrain me.**

**When I look at your beautiful hands**

**Those pale fingers,**

**I'm craving to hold them.**

**But in the end**

**I just lose because never will my wish come true,**

**You did a wonderful job appearing in my life**

**You messed up all the normal life I had**

**Only with your presence**

**This is it,**

**I'm lost.**

**I give up.**

**Just one time I'll let you win without fighting,**

**Because this is a battle that I can't win,**

**I know it for sure,**

**You will never see me the way I see you**

**All your looks are my imagination**

**Because you are too beautiful for me.**


	5. Side Effects

**Chapter 5: Side Effects**

**What a change**

**I wonder what happened to me to do this**

**It was after a class**

**He left behind to clean**

**His two friends going for lunch**

**I must have been blind**

**I just went at him**

**I grabbed his shoulders**

**Turned him around**

**I wanted to yell at him**

**Accuse him of doing something to me**

**It must be a love potion**

**There is no other explanation**

**I wanted to hurt him**

**Just like he does**

**But his face was scared**

**And it hurts to say,**

**That it was me he was scared of**

**Oh, just how I wish I could wipe it off his freckled face **

**This fear**

**I would love to see just for once**

**A face that looks happy to see me**

**A face that says he cares for me**

**A knowing smile**

**That we would be the only ones to understand**

**So I just release him, sigh to my greatest fear,**

**And left.**

**Without a word I walked out**

**Out of this room**

**I walked in this long corridor, but then**

**I hear footsteps**

**And at the same time**

**I was hoping it was him**

**Catching up with me to ask me what just happened**

**But I was also worried**

**I hoped secretly in a little part in me**

**That it wasn't him**

**But than I heard his voice**

**Saying my name**

**He did not need to shout**

**He just said it,**

**In a tired voice**

**And I heard it clearly**

**As clearly as if he was next to me**

**Unfortunately my body responded to that voice **

**And stopped**

**I must have gone crazy, to not just walk away**

**Because turning back wouldn't be good for me.**

**But then again it was too late before**

**So why not going further down?**

**And then I could always come back up**

**Up to the surface**

**Up to the world**

**The real future that awaits me**

**So I turned back around**

**And met with his shiny blue eyes.**


	6. The Lake

**Chapter 6: The Lake**

**I was by the lake**

**Sitting on a rock**

**The cold wind was blowing**

**It sounded like screaming**

**I had been scared the first days**

**But now, this is the only place I've got for myself.**

**The night is clear**

**The moon shines**

**Shines in the cloudless sky**

**It reflects itself in the mirrored lake.**

**Finally some peace in this whole week**

**I think of nothing**

**Just releasing my pressure**

**But than I hear a cracking sound**

**I knew it was too quiet to last**

**I'll just ask them to leave me alone**

**Since it's night we're not supposed to be out**

**But I've got my ways.**

**So I turned around, ready to dismiss them**

**But as I turned, I stop breathing**

**Why has it got to be Him?**

**I look at him**

**He looks back**

**No one says a word**

**Then he walks closer**

**Filling the gap between us**

**I can see the shining stars in his eyes.**

**He lifts his hand**

**Places his fingers on my cheek**

**I take his in mine.**

**As we share a look that says everything**

**There is in the same time nothing to say.**

**I feel his sweet lips on mine**

**Feeling a shiver run down my spine**

**We share an intense time**

**Then we break apart**

**I wish we hadn't**

**His forehead touches mine**

**He's gasping for air**

**Just like me.**

**He smiles at me**

**The first time I see it replace the usual**

**The sneer**

**His features are more beautiful like that**

**And I hope it is only for me he shows them**

**We look at each other**

**Knowing we both lost it.**


	7. A Tender Kiss

**Chapter 7: A Tender Kiss**

**Just now, I see him leave the table**

**He looked like hell**

**Like something was tormenting him**

**I know it, he's not capable of hiding his feelings**

**Not like me**

**No one knew **

**But I was concerned**

**So I left the table myself **

**Headed for the doors in hope to catch him**

**Even just seeing him would do**

**But when I came in the hall**

**He was nowhere to be seen**

**I panicked, but then heard the doubled front doors closing themselves**

**He must have gone outside**

**It must be really serious, if he was going outside in December**

**I decided to fulfill my wish to know**

**And went outside**

**The wind came, slapping me in the face**

**It was really cold**

**It was really a clear night**

**The moon was beautifully pale**

**There was no sound**

**Just a low humming from the wind against the water of the lake**

**That's when I saw him**

**Looking at the lake**

**Standing at the edge**

**For one moment I was scared **

**I thought he was going to jump**

**But he didn't move**

**So I approached him**

**His flaming hair contrasting the night**

**He heard me and turned around**

**Faced me**

**The look he gave me told me everything I wanted to know**

**A look of pain, yet desire**

**I couldn't walk away from this**

**I started to feel dizzy**

**My eyes couldn't look away**

**I was drowning myself in this whim**

**I just wanted to kiss him,**

**Feel him against me,**

**If it only meant for one time**

**I still wanted to feel how it would be**

**So I did it**

**And the kiss was unbelievable**

**It felt like stars prickled everywhere around both of us**

**He felt the same thing **

**As I heard a moan escaped his delightful lips**

**We both knew what we were doing was crazy**

**But we didn't stop**

**It felt like freedom**

**So we reach for this luck**

**As it will become our source of happiness**

**A thing that will make us feel alive.**


	8. The Letter

**Chapter 8: The Letter**

**Tonight was a special night **

**Because I decided to tell him the truth **

**To tell him how I feel truly **

**It is burning me up **

**Like I have the sun in me **

**My heart beats faster **

**Each time I see you. **

**I asked him in my letter **

**I asked him if we could meet **

**I arranged the meeting **

**In the Astronomy Tower **

**I hope he will come **

**I hope I will see him **

**This is hard for me **

**I have no idea how to tell it **

**So that's why I decided to show it **

**At half past eight after dinner **

**I went at the meeting place **

**I waited **

**I hoped he would not turn me down **

**But then the door cracked open **

**And there he was **

**Standing in the dull moonlight **

**His red hair looked bloody red **

**And he was staring at me **

**I felt a shiver travel my body **

**I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. **

**But my self-conscience told me not to. **

**He stepped forward **

**Closed the little space separating us **

**And asked me one single question **

**What the hell was happening? **

**I could only kiss him. **

* * *

AN: okay so here it is, the last chapter updated and betaed lol by allieweasley. i'll see if i've got time to do the ninth but here you go, you can reread the first chapters since they have been modified and been changed to be more clear. you don't have to if you don't want to but that will be great for me if you did lol since i love this story and wouldn't mind one or two more reviews -- lol have a great time and i'm pleased to have you guys follow "Fire and Ice", sorry if i didn't put back my authors note in the other chapters when i modified them, but i havn't forgotten you, my dear fellows lol. R&R all it's what makes an author want to write. 


	9. Poison

**Chapter 9: Poison**

**Walking**

**One step forward**

**Then another**

**My feet feel heavy**

**My throat is dry.**

**My mind is worried**

**I wonder what he has to say**

**Is it good?**

**Is it bad?**

**I'm feeling unsure**

**My heart is burning me**

**I reached the front door**

**I wait.**

**Then I gather it up**

**Bravery**

**Courage**

**As much as I could muster**

**And enter.**

**He was there**

**Standing by the window.**

**The stars shining**

**Creating a bright light**

**Making his blond hair silver**

**I find him gorgeous**

**Drawn by it all,**

**I approach him,**

**Feeling an intense desire**

**Pulling it out from within me**

**I want to know what is happening**

**But he kisses me.**

**I'm craving for his poison**

**That burns up my heart**

**And intoxicates my spirit.**

**I want more.

* * *

**

AN: okay guys here's chapter 9, ron's point of view, enjoy. R&R please 


	10. Liberty of Hell

**Chapter 10: Liberty of Hell**

**My first impression was,**

**It was wet, moist**

**Hot as hell**

**Just like where we are heading**

**In the depth of earth**

**Where love, hate, it doesn't matter**

**Just been together matters**

**I only want this to continue**

**On and on**

**For eternity**

**This feeling of freedom**

**Of finally finding**

**What I've been looking for**

**After all those lonely years**

**This is what I want**

**More than anything**

**I could died for it**

**The heat is increasing**

**I'm starting to lose control**

**This hell is pulling me down**

**Pulling us down, together**

**On a bright night**

**I delivered myself from those chains**

**That had imprisoned me**

**To this insignificant life**

**I found freedom where I didn't expect it**

**Nothing matters to me anymore**

**I'm craving for this heat,**

**This fire,**

**To burn me down into aches**

**And let me sink into the earth**

**To join the kingdom of Hades**

**Because I don't care what I'm doing**

**I only want this sin to linger in my lungs**

**In my mind**

**Heart**

**And core**

**This is liberty to live for what you want**

**And I can only be happy to go anywhere with him**

**Even if it means the abyss**

**I can only love him forever.**


	11. The Ice Melts

**Chapter 11: The Ice Melts**

**I finally found out**

**That those cold, cold lips**

**Were only cold on the outside**

**Kissing them gave them heat**

**Tenderly making them hotter**

**It was refreshing**

**I can only follow them**

**To where they're leading me.**

**It was on a bright night**

**That my world fell apart**

**We both, truly, met**

**And forgot the world around us**

**It was on a night like this that our destiny left us**

**To drown ourselves in hell**

**Where I can only go to help him melt**

**And forget.**

**This feeling is forbidden**

**Yet _so_ delicious**

**We both knew what would await us.**

**The hatred**

**Towards us**

**The pain**

**From inside of us**

**I didn't want him to receive that**

**From the people around us**

**Neither did he**

**We kissed until our legs grew weak**

**And lied down on red and black cushions.**

**He made love to me in a gentle way I never saw in him.**

**Told me soothing, gentle words**

**Held me in such a human way**

**I had never been aware of it**

**And so,**

**We fell asleep**

**Eternal sleep**

**Leading us to Hell.**

**On this night we couldn't live on**

**And decided to stop everything.**

**We fell asleep**

**Listening to each other's hearts**

**As they beat slower,**

**And slower,**

**And slo-oo-ower,**

**As the seconds ticked by**

**We kissed each other goodnight**

**We closed our eyes for the last time**

**Resting in an embrace**

**Peaceful smiles on our faces**

**We loved each other**

**To the depths of the end**

**To death.**

* * *

**AN: here you go. the last and final chapter. i know it's sad they die but it's SO romantic.**

**hope you guys enjoyed it, i enjoyed writing it, it was a new experience for me (the poem like story i mean). next i'm thinking of doing a real story this time with still draco and ron. so wath out, i might put up the first chapter or at least put up a summary for the story to now if it's worth it or not i make it (you tell me).**

**read and review like always, makes an author happy **


End file.
